Bowser (Canon, Composite)/Omniversia999
GWAHAHAHA! Great dark hurricane! Seriously, perfect backdrop for an awesome final battle! You really sweat the details! Listen up. You're saying this kingdom will vanish? NOT TODAY! THIS KINGDOM IS ALL MINE! SO YOU VANISH!! '' Summary '''Bowser' is the main villain in the Mario franchise, and he is in no doubt, one of the most iconic villains as well. By normal standards, he kidnaps Peach so that he can rule over the Mushroom Kingdom legally, forcing Mario to go across the kingdom to save her. He was an orphan of some kind, as he never knew his parents, or at the very least, he lost them at a young age. The only father figure he had was Kamek a powerful warlock that ruled over the Koopa Troop before he did. He was quite mischievous in his childhood, but he was still extremely powerful at the time, due to being one of the seven Star Children. Now, at adulthood, he is much more mature than he was, and respects others, even Mario. Statistics Tier: '''High 2-A | Low 1-B, likely High 1-B, possibly 1-A | 1-B, likely High 1-B possibly 1-A '''Name: Bowser Koopa Gender: Male Age: At least 26 Classification: Koopa, King of the Koopas, Star Child Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Invulnerability, Magic, True Flight, Teleportation, Transmutation, Breath Attack, Weapon Mastery, Size Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Sealing, Power Nullification, Poison Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Temporal Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Healing, Homing Attack, Sonic Roar, Summoning, Mind Control, Black Hole Creation, Possible longevity, Poison Manipulation, Shockwave Generation, Resistance to Life and Death Concept Manipulation, Necromancy, Magic, Absolute Restoration, Time Paradox Immunity, Energy Projection, Rage Power, Afterimage Creation, Elemental Manipulation and resistance to it, Duplication, resistance to Radiation, resistance to Matter Manipulation, Time Travel, immunity to Soul Manipulation and Possession when not fatigued, Ice Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Weather Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Dream Materialization, Dream Physiology, Fusionism, Wish Granting, DNA Manipulation, Transfiguration, Spaceflight | All previous abilities amplified, with the addition of Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Universal Embodiment, and Absolute Restoration Attack Potency: High Multiverse Level+ (Somewhat inferior to his adult self, who had taken down the Manga-Kamen) | Low Hyperverse Level (tanked the Void, which was going to destroy all dimensions, and this means mathematical ones), likely High Hyperverse Level (The Void would destroy the dream depot, which churns out an infinite number of dreams per day and has existed for eternity), likely Outerverse Level (atemporal and asaptial forms have a probability of existing in the Marioverse) | Hyperverse Level, likely High Hyperverse Level, possibly Outerverse Level (defeated Super Dimentio, who was going to destroy all worlds in the multiverse) Speed: Immeasurable | Immeasurable, likely Irrelevant | Immeasurable, likely Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Immeasurable, likely Irrelevant, higher with the Pure Hearts Striking Strength: Low Hyperversal, likely High Hyperversal, possibly Outerversal | Hyperversal, likely High Hyperversal, possibly Outerversal Durability: High Multiverse Level+ | Low Hyperverse Level, likely High Hyperverse Level, possibly Outerverse Level | Hyperverse Level, likely High Hyperverse Level, possibly Outerverse Level Stamina: Very High | Very High | Limitless Range: Melee without anything, hundreds of meters with standard projectiles, Multi-Continental with Rising Hell, Universal+ with magic, Star Rod, and Grand Stars, at least High Hyperversal, likely Outerversal with the Pure Hearts Standard Equipment: Hammers, Spiked Balls, Barrels, Koopa Clown Car, Minimizer, etc. Intelligence: Unknown as Baby Bowser, High as Adult Bowser (able to build complex machines) Weaknesses: Sometimes has anger problems, has moments of stupidity from time to time, and sometimes even gullible, can be possessed when extremely injured or fatigued. Key: Composite Baby Bowser | Composite Adult Bowser | with Pure Hearts Notes Note: This Bowser is a combination of every Bowser that is canon, ranging from games to manga to whatever. Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Omniversia999